The Last True Hustler in Liberty City
by Shadow795
Summary: The story of Sean Washington better known as Gazz, the best friend of Daniel Harrison. Follow the story of Gazz as he tries to stay one step ahead of the cops, make a quick buck, and rebuild the North Holland Hustlers. CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP!
1. Thought to be dead

**Authors Notes:** This is the tale of Gazz, if you read Hustler's for Life you know who he is if not, I suggest you read it. Though you don't have to but it will make this story have more sense if you know the plot around the first story since this start's from where Gazz was left in the last chapter of Hustler's

_Name: Sean Washington_

_Nickname: Gazz_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 24_

_Ethnic: African American_

_Skin Color: Dark Skinned_

_Hair Style: cornrows_

Gazz struggled to his feet, blood was oozing from his back and he was beaten pretty badly but he had to get out of there from the looks of it Daniel was gone. He could hear shooting upstairs his homie must be giving it to them good. He forced himself up to his knees, his head was still ringing with pain from being hit earlier and his back was in searing agony. He had to get out of here, from the sounds of it Daniel was escaping, probably assumed he was fucking dead so didn't bother trying to get him out, he would have been pissed but you see someone take a bullet to the back you don't assume they get up from that shit.

He pushed himself upwards and managed to stand, his head was spinning, he felt nausea but managed to hold back the vomit, he slowly walked out of the room, stumbling here and there but managing to stay on his feet. With each step, he left a trail of blood that flowed from his back, the fact that he was even alive right now was some sort of crazy miracle. The main room above from where he had been shot was riddled with bodies, he couldn't help but be surprised, Daniel had sure showed the fucking pricks. He picked up a hand gun of one of the corpses strewn across the floor, who knows if one of the assholes managed not to fucking die.

He exited the building, Gazz had no clue where Daniel was right now had to be about himself, his homie, would be fine, anyone that can single handily that can massacre a bunch of triads should have no problem, getting somewhere safe. He moved at the fastest pace possible down an alley, he need to get to his girl, her being a nurse and all he'd be guaran-fucking-teed to get out of this in one piece.

A car stopped to a halt in front of him, he raised his gun, mustered his voice "Get the fuck out! You don't want to fucking piss me off!" The woman scurried from the car and he jumped into the Blista Compact, a piece of shit ride, but it would do to get him to his girl's place in East Holland. He pushed the gas pedal to the floor causing the car to speed forwards, he weaved in between traffic, running lights and due to his state of continual blood loss nearly wrecked the car twice, but he made it to his girl's place. He had stayed away since the incident of killing the cop, he had to it was smarter that way but he need help, he was desperate.

He parked the car by crashing it into a street lamp, clearly he need his help he was fading fast. He had just gotten in reach of his girl's door when two cops approached, him. Of course they'd be watching his known girlfriend.

The cop's hands were already reaching for their guns but he was faster, he pulled his and bang, bang, bang, he fell to the ground along with both cops who collapsed in, a sharp pain was resonating through his chest, the bullet had missed his heart, else he'd be dead.

As he started to close his eyes and fall unconscious he glimpsed Cheri's door opening, hopefully she'd save him, or at least patch him up enough to get out of their before more pigs arrived.

**Authors Notes:** Okay not a ton of action and a short first chapter but as you can see the next chapter will have plenty of action and with action comes more length, so stay tuned for that.


	2. Out the window and on the run

_Name: Cheri Benson_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 25_

_Ethnic: African American_

_Skin Color: Dark Skinned_

_Hair Style: Long, black hair_

Gazz woke up an unknown time later, in what looked like Cheri's apartment, his chest wasn't throbbing; she must have given him something for the pain. He raised his head off of the pillow it was placed on and could see his chest was fine, except where a scar would most likely form.

Cheri said, "Thank God, you're awake…You stupid fuck, you had to know the cops were watching me."

Gazz sat up and rubbed his hand over where the bullet hole had been on his back. He could feel the stitches but it didn't hurt whatever she had given him, sure made him feel good. He grinned, "I missed you; I had to see you."

Cheri walked over and grabbed his hand to check his heart rate said, "Sure, you haven't seen me since that whole cop murder and now you're just dying to see me, be honest you just wanted help."

Gazz chuckled, "I was sort of dying to see you."

Cheri gave him a light tap across the shoulder, "Don't act so fucking cool about it you could have died right before my eyes."

Gazz said, "I knew my sortie would save me, can I get a beer or some shit."

Cheri nodded and headed to the kitchen, as she grabbed a beer from the fridge, and looked out the window said, "Fuck, more cops, I thought they'd take longer."

Gazz said, "Shit," He stood up, "I need to get out of here."

Cheri said, "No way in your condition you can out run the police. Isn't like I have any epinephrine."

Gazz said, "So am I supposed to let them fucking take me?"

Cheri said, "Hell no, look, my neighbor down the hall is a meth head, if you got yourself jacked up on his product it would be like and epinephrine shot, you could out run an army."

Gazz grabbing his gun that was lying next to him said, "Fine but I don't fucking like it, you know I don't do that hard shit."

Cheri watching the cops enter the building said, "Ya, but you don't have a choice if you don't want to end up in the pen."

Gazz said, "I know." He was out her door stepping over the dead bodies of the cops he had laid out earlier; the pigs were slow to get here, even for the middle of the hood they had been extremely slow; some serious shit must be going on in the rest of the city.

Gazz kicked in Cheri's neighbor's door open and sure enough the guy was in the process of getting high. Bang, probably one of the easiest killings in his life the guy hadn't even flinched at the gun, acted like it was nothing and now he was bleeding all over his sofa.

He quickly jacked himself up, first time he'd used shit this hard and hopefully it'd be the last. A cop entered the junkie's apartment, guess he shouldn't have fired his gun but it was done and a couple of cops, he could easily handle. He raised his gun and blasted, as he bolted into the next room as several bullets barely missed him before landing in the wall. The fire from Gazz's gun was just to get him somewhere he could make the fight his own. He slammed the bedroom door behind him, and locked it shut. He smashed the window open and quickly scurried out. It may have taken the pigs awhile to get here but he could see why, a half dozen cops cars and a chopper in the sky, and all because he had now laid out several pigs who in all honesty had it coming. All cops where the same, criminals with a badge and they were usually far worse than normal criminals.

Gazz stepped out onto the fire escape and ran upwards to the roof, as he reached the roof he could see the two cops running up the fire escape after him. He sprayed a couple of rounds their way hitting one of them in the shin which caused him to fall forwards and with a loud thumb shatter his chin as it banged against the metal fire escape.

Gazz sprinted across the rooftop with the Choppers light following him with ever bound of his feet. He shouldn't be able to run this fast, that meth shit was some good produce, his heart was beating so fast, he should be in some form of pain from having to do so much exertion of running from over a dozen pigs a chopper but he wasn't.

He leaped over the 5 foot gap between two buildings, and as Gazz hit the roof of the building he rolled forwards, and used his hands to push himself forwards and began to run across the roof. The cops on his ass halted at the gap and fired at him as he quickly made his way to the fire escape of the building and with bullets going all around him from the two cops on the roof managed to run down it to get street level.

Three cops met him as he hit the ground of the alley; their guns were raised at him. Gazz quickly dove behind a garbage can as they opened fire on him. After murdering at least three cops, he knew there was going to be no prison for him, their orders were clear kill him, make him pay for his justifiable murders. Out of all the killings he had done, the cop ones probably had the best reason to it. One was to save Daniel and the other two was to keep himself from getting thrown into the bay with a bullet in his head.

Gazz leaned around the trashcan and fired a couple rounds, bringing one cop to the ground by sending a bullet tearing through his eye leaving a nasty bloody hole that gushed blood.

The cop's bullets hit the can which caused them ricochet everywhere, his gun clicked empty; he was fucked now, if he didn't get a new gun. Gazz leaped from cover and tackled one of the cops and quickly began to grapple with the man for his gun as long as he was close enough to the cop and they continued to roll back and fourth across the ally, he knew the other one wouldn't shoot.

He pulled the gun away from the cop slammed his elbow into his head knocking him out and twisted his own body into firing position and unloaded three rounds into the chest and stomach of the third cop who let a round off that flew harmlessly by Gazz's left leg

Gazz was quick to his feet and made his way out of the alley. Two more cops were waiting for him by their cop car, but he was ready; Gazz fired several rounds killing one of the cops with a shot that pierced his vest and punctured his lung. Gazz continued to unload as he dodged speeding cars as he traveled across the street and rushed down into the subway system. He turned a corner and pressed himself against the wall. As he heard several footsteps approaching, he peeped around the corner and seeing it was two more cops opened fire at near point blank range, they had to be no more than two feet apart. Brain matter sprayed across Gazz's face as one cop went down dead, while the other lay on the ground wounded moaning in agony. Gazz walked over to the pig and said, "Stop your bitching bacon." Bang two bullets into the head of the cop, he could hear more coming so he bolted down the hall, jumped the turnstile and got onto the subway that was headed to Bohan.

He sat down and caught his breath as the train began to move, he knew they'd be swarming the Bohan station when the train there but he had a plan, reckless as it was he was still high and had so much energy he felt sort of indestructible.

He went to the last car, and as they entered the bridge, smashed the window of the door open, and opened the door, he then rolled out. His shoulder took the majority of the pain but he remained pretty unscathed otherwise. He walked along the bridge for awhile and then climbed onto the railing. He looked down at the cool blue water and dived in. He then began his swim to Bohan.

Meanwhile when the train stopped in the Bohan station, Noose and over a dozen cops swarmed it, nothing was found but a couple of high passengers, and a few homeless people. It appeared a major cop killer had slipped through their fingers.

**Author's Notes:** Hoped you like the chapter, if you have any comments feel free to leave them. I'm not exactly sure how much action the next chapter will have or what I'm going to do with it. For now stay tuned for the next chapter


	3. Hideout in Bohan

Gazz arrived on the beach he was tired and the high was wearing off, he needed to lay low to regain his strength and find an exit strategy out of this city, find Daniel if he was still kickin, and get that fucking bitch Playboy. Fortunately for him Bohan was full of crack houses he'd stay low there; he had a few bucks in his wallet that'd buy off any junkie who started to whine.

Gazz walked his way to South Bohan no carjacking no muggings nothing he had to stay low for now. He made his way to one of the tenant buildings and moved to one of the higher floors and just as he planned he paid off some drug whore to get the fuck out and let him stay there and all it cost him was the fifty in his pocket.

The apartment rank of crack, the walls were water stained, and there was a yellow stain on the white carpet that was graying. Gazz muttered, "Home sweet home," As he saw a rat run across the living room floor, "I guess."

Two days later, Gazz was doing much better, he wasn't as sore from his wound but he was starving, the crack head bitch had barely any food in the place when he moved in and he was going to have to make a run out but not until night. He finished installing the tv that he had convinced a crack head to give him for five bucks, at least he'd be able to watch something now, find out what was going on in the city.

He jumped back on the couch spread out his arms and clicked the remote; the station was immediately the news channel. A blonde woman of about 30 spoke, "It has been two days since Notorious Cop killer Sean Washington evaded police after a major shoot out in East Holland. In other news, Trey Stewart better known as Playboy X who is in police custody is on his way to making a full recovery from the vicious shoot out in Middle Park. The reason for the shoot out is unknown at this time but as eyewitness saw Daniel Harrison, Wanted for the murder of a cop, leaving the scene it is believed that he was involved."

Gazz threw the remote across the room breaking it, "Fucking prick, my homie might not have you but I will, you better hide fucker!"

He got up and went to the sink to grab a glass of nasty brownish tap water; he had drunk worse in his life so it was no problem. He chugged it down as he tried to think of where Daniel would be, if he could find him they could get Playboy and then split but for now he had to think of himself and what he needed was some cash, get some supplies together.

As night fell over Liberty, Gazz prepared himself to go out; he was dressed in a grey hoodie stained with ketchup that he had taken out of the closet. He took a deep breath and headed out and incase anything went down he had that gat he had taken from the cop still with him. He wondered down the street, walking past street walkers and junkies looking for a fix, he needed cash and that meant knocking off a dealer.

It wasn't hard for a person in his line of work to spot a dealer, M.O.B member to, he'd get to jack a dealer get some cash and best of all it'd be a M.O.B bitch. Gazz would have had no problem robbing a dealer, but there would be little cash in it for him and he needed a decent roll. So he waited until he saw the runner come and pick up the cash, from their all he had to do was follow the M.O.B bitch wearing a red hat, might have well been a flag, for it was so easy to follow him as he walked all over the hood picking up cash.

After nearly an hour and a half of following the guy, Gazz spotted him going into an apartment building, it would be a perfect time to hit, somewhere where not many people would be around and right before he was going to drop off the money too, of course there was risk but it beat charging into a drug dealer infested apartment with limited ammo.

He entered the building after the bitch and saw him heading up the stair, Gazz quickened his pace if he started running the guy would know what was up but he needed this to happen quick. Fourth floor, the guy started walking down the hall and he was not far behind the moment was know, Gazz pushed his back heel firmly against the ground and then in half a heartbeat released it and burst down the hall, which of course caught the attention of the M.O.B gangster who started to run but it was too late. Gazz jumped in the air and brought his full weight upon the man as he grabbed a hold of him and twisted him to the ground.

Gazz quickly pulled his gun and pressed it against the drug runner's head, "Keep you mouth shut bitch," as he used his free hand to roam the pockets of the dealer until he found the roll of cash. "Thanks for the donation to the Get me out of LC fund, bitch. He raised the gun over his head and quickly smashed it into the back of the runner's head knocking him out.

Gazz stood up and then bolted down the stairs only slowing down once he was safely out of the building. As he walked down the street trying to act casual he counted the money there had to be $1,500 there and that was perfect. His first stop was burger shot to get some real grub in him and then well he needed help but where to go, all of his homies where in the hood and the pigs would be waiting for him there, he would have to go out of his comfort zone on this one and work with someone he didn't know but who.

It was 3 A.M and he was now in his apartment at least his temporary apartment, he was already on his third burger, he had decided not to stay at the restaurant, last thing he wanted to do was get noticed when he was starving. As he took a bit of burger, it came to him that his dead cousin's ex business partner could help him out. He didn't have a clue on how his cousin's associate would react to him but hopefully the fact that his cousin died in a drive by well they were together would mean something. He had only met the gangster once at the funeral for a brief 5 seconds 7 years ago but he remember his cousin going on and on about his homie Ryan Phillips. Gazz grabbed the remnants of his burger and headed out the door, and he hailed a cab, it was a big risk taking a cab but he was smart he wasn't going to have the cabbie drop him off at the club his cousin and Ryan used to work at, he'd walk there but from the looks of it if the Arab driver had told the pigs about him, they probably would have been more interested in interrogating a potential terrorist than finding a cop killer.

Author's Notes: That's the third chapter, I know not a lot of action but I'm going to be trying to add more substance to my stories which means slower plotlines but when the action comes it'll be huge so stay tuned.(Have no clue why I'm compelled to write stay tuned figuring this is a story.)


	4. Murder for Hire

The club was colorful lights flashed on nearly naked caged dancers as the music sounded through the air. Gazz barely could make his way through the crowd of sweaty dancers lost in the ecstasy of G-Sizzles new single playing from the speakers. He barely remembered what Ryan looked like; hell he may not even be working club Eden any more. As he casually scanned the room, he noticed a dealer, they were never hard to spot in club. Wearing sunglasses indoors usually said something, the five banging hos around his side, that and he could just tell the guy was a dealer that was for sure he just hopped it was Ryan.

Gazz approached the dealer, "Yo, Ryan?"

The dealer a black man who appeared to be about 6 feet pulled down his shades and grinning said, "Who wants to know?" He stretched both arms over his head before bring them around two of the girls and pulling them just a bit closer.

This was the guy Gazz knew it this guy was Ryan, the guy who could help him skip town. Gazz said, "Gazz, you used to work with my cousin, we met at his funeral."

Ryan rubbed his forehead trying to remember he was pretty jacked up at the moment.

Gazz stood their anxious if Ryan didn't remember him or didn't give a shit whose cousin he was that was it he was on his own against an army of cops who wanted to see him in a body bag.

Finally Ryan said, "Ya, I remember you your cousin was good people. Ladies please leave us." A stunning blonde ran her fingers over Ryan's pink silk shirt and as she licked her lips, "You sure baby? We were just about to have some fun."

Ryan grabbed the ho's hand pushed it away as he snipped, "I said fuck off, I have business." The chick scowled at both Ryan and Gazz as she stood from the couch and backed up. She muttered loud enough for both men to hear her in the noisy club, "Have fun sucking each other's dicks."

Ryan signaled for Gazz to sit down; which Gazz promptly did. Without even asking, Gazz grabbed one of the ho's left over Champaign glasses and chugged the contents. Slamming the glass on the table Gazz said, "That's some classy shit."

Ryan said, "You and I both know you're not here to talk booze. What you don't think I don't watch the news? I know that the cops want your ass."

Gazz said, "Look I need help. You and my cousin..were tight."

Ryan said, "Tight, he was my fucking brother but you are nothing why the fuck should I even get involved."

Gazz said, "Because my cousin fucking died taking a bullet that was for your ass. Ya I know about the shit you did, but I'm not here to bring up the past, I need to get my ass out of Liberty quickly."

Ryan swirled the contents of his glass as he sat deep in thought he was weighing the reason to help and the reason to tell Gazz to fucking split. He could be putting more than his ass on the line, if things went bad his business, his family, friends and everything he had would be eaten up by the pigs and yet he had to he owed his life to Gazz's cousin. "Look we're not talking any more here; we're going to my crib. You can stay low there."

Before Gazz could even respond Ryan was already up and moving across the floor. Gazz followed Ryan out of the club. Ryan getting into his bright red DF8-90 said, "Get in."

Gazz got in the front passenger seat and said, "I owe you."

Ryan shook his head, "Please tell me you have cash."

Gazz said, "I have about 1,500."

Ryan pushing the car to 120 said, "How the fuck do you expect to get out of the city on that."

Gazz said, "Why the fuck do you think I'm here."

Ryan making the car to reach 145 said, "Because you need help getting out, I don't have the kind of cash you'll need to buy your way out of town with the entire police force in Liberty hunting for you."

Gazz sighed, "Can't you do anything."

Ryan chuckled, "Anything? Ya I can get you a good gun, look you want out of Liberty for good you need bank. You'll need good papers for when you're out so 5 grand then we have to keep the cops off your ass for awhile well you make your way out of this heap of shit you dug yourself in. I can arrange that so the cops won't know their actually doing it for you but that's at least 15 grand."

Gazz's jaw dropped "15 grand to bribe some fucking cops, you're shitting me. I know you can bribe a couple of cops for 3 easily."

Ryan said, "You don't get it do you? The amount of cops that would be in our way that could spot you all have to be cleared which means you need a shit load of cash and hope to high heaven that you don't get a fucking boy scout who's in the way of your path."

Gazz said, "I've shot so many pigs lately one more ain't going to make a difference."

Ryan said, "Just remember, I don't fucking kill cops under any circumstances so that is all you. I prefer my ass nightstick free. Then you have to pay your way out; boat is going to run probably 10 grand but that'll be difficult they'll be watching the docks. Plane would run way more like 30 grand at least especially for you but that will be locked down tighter than a Nun's pantie zone, so that leaves car and I can assure you they're checking cars so I recommend using the boat."

Gazz shook his head in agreement, he was glad that he had Ryan helping him on this one. Apparently the guy knew a lot more about getting out of town than he did. If he had left when he had killed that first pig that would be it, he wouldn't be here but he didn't and nothing could change that so the best solution was to focus on getting out now. "I here that so that's all 30 grand."

Ryan said, "You're forgetting about the other end, you need to get into another country that's another 10 grand and it'll have to be some country like Morocco so the FIB, or who ever can't extradite your ass. Then you're going to want at least 25 grand to start your life. You're looking at least 65 grand."

Gazz said, "Fuck, how am I supposed to get that kind of bank. I didn't have that much when shit was banging."

Ryan said, "If you're willing to put in work and I'm talking serious work, I know people who could use a good hired gun."

Gazz knew the longer he was in the city the higher the chance was that he was going to end up being buried in the ground but apparently Ryan didn't have the cash to front him and he had to get the money somehow. Gazz said, "Hook me up."

Ryan said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, you're one cold killa just like your cousin." Ryan spun the car around to the honk of several horns as he nearly crashed into a couple oncoming cars before getting into the right lane.

Gazz said, "Where are we going exactly?"

Ryan said, "To meet the guy who's going to bank roll your ass, he's going to love you, you're exactly what he's looking for."

Gazz said, "How the fuck so?"

Ryan said, "You're a cop killa baby and that is exactly what he wants."

Gazz grinned, "Then I'm the Nigga for the job."

Ryan parked the car on the street next to the Superstar Café, "Watch yourself in here, keep your mouth shut and whatever the fuck they say about you roll with it or we're both going to be leaving the building in the back alley with a gun to our backs."

Gazz slammed the car door shut, "I'm not going to back down, if I start getting stepped on, I'm not taking crap especially from someone who has to hire someone to handle shit instead of having the balls to do it themselves."

Ryan spun around and pointing his finger right at Gazz said, "I'm fucking helping you and you're telling me what the fuck you're going to do? Fuck no; I'm trying to keep your ass alive here. Frank Johnson is not someone to fuck with."

Gazz pushed Ryan's finger out of his face as he sidestepped around him and headed to the door. "Why the fuck haven't I heard of him then?"

Ryan grabbed Gazz by the shoulder but instead of pulling just rested his hand on it and did a couple quick steps so they were side by side. "You were in the H game unless you specialize in coke you don't here shit about Frank that and he doesn't deal with gangs."

The café was dead, it was late as hell, or if you went by the suites waking up for the stock exchanged it was early even though it was still dark out and the sun wouldn't be up for at least an hour. A cute blonde waitress who had deep dark blue colored bags under her green eyes said, "Can I help you guys?"

Ryan just shook his head as the duo head up the stairs to the where are the rich people got to eat and chill with all the good stuff. While the regular people got to sit at far less expansive tables and enjoy second rate service downstairs.

There was only one person on the top level that was eating at a table which was in the back of the room. A dark black man of about 50 years of age, wearing a tan very expensive suit sat cutting a piece of steak. On the sofa a few feet away sat two Asians one wearing a red turtle neck and slacks, and the other wearing a striped buttoned shirt. At the table across from the black man who was taking his time eating his steak sat a large white guy with long brown hair that hung gown to his shoulder blades. He looked like a biker with the worn leather vest, it didn't have a rocker on it but you could tell that one used to be on it. Leaning against a support beam was a Hispanic about 5' 2" wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. In his right ear was a large diamond ring.

As Ryan and Gazz neared the table, Ryan said, "Stay here." Ryan then headed over to the table by himself and sat down in the seat across from the man who was chewing a piece of meat. "Evening, Boss."

Swallowing the chunk of steak, Frank set down his fork and knife; he then took a drink of water. "I told you to call me Frank."

Ryan shook his head ever so slightly as if he was inwardly scolding himself and said, "Sorry bos….Sorry Frank old habits and all."

Frank just stared as moments of quite passed until Frank broke it, "So why do you interrupt my meal?"

Ryan said, "You know that problem with those cops shaking you down?"

Frank sarcastically remarked, "No, Ryan I don't have a clue about the people screwing with my income?" He picked up the knife and began to cut another piece of steak, "Now are you going to tell me what you have?"

Ryan nodded, "Ya, Ya I got a guy who can kill them."

Frank said, "Kill them, I want those corrupt cop pigs skewered, but pigs talk and talk they do and they end up dead. I'm suspect number one and that's just bad for business so tell the guy you brought that there is no way in God's green earth I would pay him to kill those pricks."

Ryan said, "Hear me out, just hear me out." Pointing to Gazz Ryan continued, "Don't you recognize that guy? He's one of those guys that killed that cop, and like a dozen more since. He's 100% cop killa through and through. He loves it, he relishes, he eats for it, he sleeps for it, he just loves putting pigs in the ground. Now I know you don't want this coming back on you and that's why I brought him? He's already wanted for killing so many pigs no one is going to even consider you were involved if Gazz ices the pig bastards. They'll just be two more casualties at the hand of a crazed cop killa on the loose."

Frank said, "You're learning,it's fucking brilliant, You can split now." Frank used his hand with the platinum Rolex to wave Gazz over to him. As Gazz headed over Ryan headed downstairs and got himself a drink.

Gazz sat down in the same seat Ryan had moments earlier and said, "So where are the pigs that you need iced?"

Frank waved his hand and said, "Slow down, I just don't get into business with just anybody. I need to know that you can get the job done but that's not the only question in fact it's not even the important one...Why should I trust you?"

Gazz stretched his arms behind his back and let them rest on the back of the chair as he grinned, "I'm no rat and watch the news if you want to know my qualifications in cop killing."

Frank shook his head, "I know your qualifications and the police will have bashed in your skull way before you could ever rat on me. I want to know if I can trust your ass."

Gazz shook his head confused normally trust was not ratting what else could he be talking about.

The Asian in the red turtle neck said, "Frank he's not going to get."

Frank turned his head towards the Asian on the couch "I guess you're right." He then turned to face Gazz again, "Don't worry they didn't get it once either but they do now and you will eventually."

Gazz tipping the chair backwards from the table said, "What the fuck are you talking about am I going to be kept in the dark all fucking night?"

Frank said, "Watch your mouth in front of me boy, I expect civility when I'm eating. Anyways I'll explain it to you. You see you are plagued, you don't know but are. You're mind is fucking plagued by all the crap you were taught since you were young. That's why I normally don't work with gangbangers. You're eyes are still shut you don't realize that what you were taught is completely wrong."

Gazz interrupted, "What."

Frank barked, "Don't interrupt me…..The cops, the feds, Washington brainwashed your mind they gave you this mentality of its may race vs. this race that if you don't wear red you're no friend of mine that men are stronger than women. That is fucked up logic that they need you to believe. They thrive off of it. Without it…Without it we'd be united. You see all these classes they teach black, white, Hispanic, Male, Female, Hustler, M.O.B, Spanish Lords, is a farce. There are only three classes: Cops, civilians, and us the so called criminals. Instead of realizing this and shoving off the preconceptions that were seared into your heads you play right into the hands of the cops. Every time you kill a fellow crook because he was steppen on your turf or you kill a couple of Mexicans just because you hate that they are Mexican, is letting the cops win. They want the criminals to kill each other to wipe each other out so they can continue to round up the ones who don't die. They want us to make it easier for them and for so long everyone's complied but for a few like me and like my crew in the Motor City we challenged the normality that the cops want and for that a bounty was put on us forcing us to flee to the winds. I won't back down I'm going to continue this fight, I am going to open the eyes of the world, if enough people see who the real enemy is we can rule this city, this country, hell the world. There are more of us than them if every gang, organization and so called criminal put aside their petty differences of this is my turf and you're on it so you have to die, or you're Hispanic so time to die. We'd run this city every single criminal working together for one goal money, every single crook in LC would get a cut and the cops couldn't do shit because we'd have an entire army against them. You see what I'm talking about Gazz, I'm talking about progress, I'm talking about shedding off the bonds of control that the police have put over the criminal underworld. See I need to know you want the same thing I need to know that if you see someone who fucked you in the past, a rival gang, or just some person, that the pigs dubbed a criminal, who's guts you hate that you won't do anything to cause you're brother's in arms harm. Instead you'll work with them to accomplish a goal that will have the pigs running scared of us."

Gazz got it, he did think it was bullshit though, how could he be expected to work with fuckers like the M.O.B that was fucking crazy. Those bastards had taken more shots at him than he could count and under Frank's philosophy all of that type of bad blood should just be forgotten; completely impossible no one could forget that type of shit. Gazz really need the cash so he kept his mouth shut and said, "So how much for the job?"

Frank sighed, "You'll understand it eventually when the time comes to make that decision I know now that you're eyes are open you will be sure to make the right choice. Look I'll give you 5 grand for both cops."

Gazz said, "5 grand try 25 each do I look like a punk bitch you can fuck with?"

Frank raising his voice, "If you use such words again well I enjoy my meal you're going to end up in a body bag understood? Did I make myself clear?"

Gazz nodded, he was biting his tongue if he didn't need the money and Frank hadn't of had like four body guards with him he would have picked up a fork and jammed it into his neck. "Ok, but seriously you have to be fu.. kidding me 5 grand is way too little."

Frank chewing a large piece of steak shook his head, "I'm doing you a favor so it's more than fair. I know you're desperate for cash, you should be happy I'm offering 5 grand instead of 1."

Gazz disappointed said, "Fine I'll take it."

Frank, "Cheer up will you. Do it right and there'll be way more work for you which means more cash okay."

Gazz shook his head uninterested he might be keeping himself from kicking Frank's ass but he was sure as hell not going to look like he was enjoying getting fucked up the ass. Gazz said, "I'll do it, so where are these pigs?"

Frank said, "It's almost broad daylight you'll do it tomorrow night, I'll send one of my guys to pick you up. Where will we be able to find you?"

Gazz said, "Ryan's place I guess."

Frank said, "Good, you can go."

"Aight" Gazz stood up and headed down stairs to where Ryan was waiting. "Can we split this bitch now?"

Ryan chuckled, "He gave you that whole philosophy rant of his didn't he?"

They both were already out of the restaurant and making their way to the car as Gazz replied, "I get it the police fucking enjoy us fighting each other but no way in hell could I ever work with fucking pricks like the M.O.B

They both got in the car and Ryan began to drive them to his crib, "No shit, half the time I wonder if he's fucked up on his own product. Wait till you hear some of his other shit yet he still manages to run a pretty steady business."

After getting to Ryan's crib in Lancet, they took the elevator op to a large apartment. Clearly Ryan's business was off the hook, from the furniture to the 92 inch TV in the living room to Jacuzzi in the bathroom the place screamed money.

Gazz took no time getting comfortable as he lay on a couch, "Damn this place is bad ass."

Ryan said, "Businesses is booming my friend, kids from the burbs will pay almost anything for coke it doesn't even need to be good coke."

Gazz said, "What can you expect."

Ryan said, "I'm tired as fuck, I'm going to crash homie."

X

Gazz being exhausted had slept most of the day; finally awake he headed to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. There was no sign of Ryan, he was probably dealing or something gangster. As he finished putting the sandwich together, a knock sounded at the door. Taking a large bite of the sandwich he walked over to the door and with a mouthful of sandwich said, "Yo who is it?"

A voice from outside said, "I work for Frank open the fuck up."

Gazz opened the door, and the Asian who had been wearing the red turtle neck at the restaurant entered but this time he was in a green turtle neck. His hair was slightly spiked and he was wearing sunglasses with a purple tint. "Yo, I'm Mike, I'm the guy who's supposed to babysit your ass. Frank's word's not mine, just know you fuck up killing the cops I'm not finishing the job."

Gazz quickly finishing the rest of the sandwich said, "Just point me toward the pigs and step back. "

Mike said, "Then let's split bro." They headed down stairs as Gazz said, "You I hope you got a ride?"

Once outside Mike pointed to a blue PMP 600, "Check it bro a V8 Semi engine, with a special addition 2 canisters of nitrous this car is a beast."

Gazz nodded, "It all aight."

Getting into the car along with Gazz, Mike said, "I'll show you alright brother." He grabbed a CD and put it in the player. Let's Get it Started by the Black Eyed Peas began to blare throughout the car as Mike cranked it up. He then slammed on the gas it wasn't long and they hit 60 then 80, 100, 140, before it topped out at 175 as Mike zigzagged in-between traffic. Mike shouted over the music, "The cops will be in the store doing a routine shakedown, you go in pop them and I'll meet you at the door."

Gazz ,"Aight just make sure to show up!"

Mike said, "I got this don't worry not my first time doing this." He stopped the car allowing Gazz to get out, "You have about 2 minutes before I make it around the block so don't blow your wad early."

Gazz headed into the minimart. There were three isles all empty; that would make it a lot easier for him to whack the cops with no one possibly trying to interfere. He casually walked down the aisle to the back of the store. He could see two officers in blue harassing the owner, an Indian man of about 60 years of age. Cops shaking down old men and he was the dubbed the criminal, Frank had that part right, the people called criminals weren't and the people that were called honest were the real criminals. He had done a lot of killing in his day, selling dope, hustling, and even pimped ho's but one thing he had never done is rob from some old guy was probably was barely getting by. He knew people who had robbed stores like this with old and frail people manning the counter but at least they had a reason, fund a habit, put food on the table for their family at least it was a reason not like the pigs. They got paid more than they deserved and they still shook people down. Gazz was definitely going to enjoy killing these two cops.

The cops had been completely unaware of his presences until he was right next to them with his 9mm already out and cocked. As one of the cops turned to face him, the bullet left the gun and went through the cops left eye. Brain matter and blood sprayed all over Gazz and the other cop. Before the cop even had time to pull his gun from its holster, two more rounds were fired from Gazz's gun. The cop spun 180 degrees as the first bullet tore through his left shoulder while the second bullet hit the backside of his head.

Gazz headed for the door leaving the stunned owner covered in blood in the room alone with the bodies. There was no reason for him to kill the owner, especially when he wanted the cops to know it was him who did it, otherwise it could go back on Frank and he might not get paid.

Mike pulled the car up with door already open just as Gazz walked out of the minimart. After quickly jumping in the car, Gazz said, "Get us the fuck out." Even though there was no need for since Mike had already stepped on the gas.

Mike said, "You got them?"

Gazz shook his head, "What do you think? I wanted to get the fuck out of there after getting a candy bar?"

Mike said, "Chill relax, you got five grand coming your way bro, in fact check the glove box."

Gazz opened the box and grabbed a manila envelope that had a bulge from the money as Mike said, "5 grand, it's all there. Also take the cell phone, my number is in it already."

As Gazz grabbed the phone and slid it into his pocket while he said, "Aight." Mike added, "Frank will never call you, so don't call him ever. Frank needs something; I'll call, if you want work you call me and we'll meet up, got it?"

Gazz said, "Ya, I know not to talk on a dam phone."

Mike said, "Good, we just got to be careful working with a fugitive like you. If you need extra money I could always hook you up. I know Frank pays scraps and I'm sure you can use the green."

Gazz said, "Hell ya, I'm down for anything." 

Mike, "Exactly what I want to hear bro, so how's your driving skills?"

Gazz, "Still not behind bars so pretty fucking good."

Grinning Mike said, "Good….make sure to keep your mouth shut about this Frank doesn't know about this or more he doesn't know I'm still using my contacts in the Korean mob for this."

Gazz said, "Send green my way and Frank can sit in ignorant bliss. By the way why the fuck you trusting me with this?" It was defiantly strange how first Frank and then Mike were so willing to work with him without knowing him, after all he wouldn't have agreed to work with them if he hadn't needed the money or a close homie vouched for them but that was most likely because he had spent his life in part of a gang where he practically knew everyone and the ones he didn't they were in red so they could be trusted.

Mike said, "I know you can't go to the fucking cops, bro , and I'll say this once and only once bro don't fuck with me, don't think of fucking with me, don't think of fucking with my fellow Koreans, and don't think of fucking with any chick I'm bending over. Gazz, don't ever fuck with my business."

Gazz said, "Same goes for me, homie."

Mike turned into a parking lot and brought the car to a halt. Tossing Gazz a pair of keys he said, "It's the tan Hakumai, my old ride. Can't have my boy walking."

Gazz getting out of the car said, "Thanks homie."

Mike shouted, "Yo, expect a call tomorrow."

Gazz just nodded and headed to the car. After getting in he headed back to Ryan's crib, it had to be late at least midnight and yet he wasn't tired. If the entire LCPD hadn't been after his ass, he would have went back to Eden and met a couple girls, scored some coke, and got a party started.

Gazz opened the door and instantly averted his eyes as he said, "Ryan put on some fucking cloths."

Ryan grabbing a couch pillow to cover himself "This is why I don't do roommates, can't even walk around naked on my way to get some whip cream and chocolate syrup?"

Gazz looked around and said, "Please tell me you have a girl in here?"

Ryan "Two homie, two fine ass bitches."

Gazz pointing back to the door, "You homie want me to split?"

Ryan already pushing Gazz out the door, said, "Thanks for understanding homie," he then shut the door before Gazz could even respond.

Gazz headed back to the car and jumped in the back seat, looks he'd have to crash in the car. He started to think about Cheri, he could sure use something to do and figuring she had saved his life and helped him escape the cops she would be a sure thing, she obviously had it bad for him. He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably still cleaning the place, no doubt the pigs fucked the hell out of it like they always do. It would be dangerous going to her place a second time, he had barely escaped the first but he was smarter than the cops. If he kept his head low, allowed the darkness of the night to hide his face, went in the back they'd just think he's another junkie looking to score since the building was infested with drug addicts.

He climbed over into driver's seat and started the car. It didn't take him to long to get to East Holland even though he drove the speed limit for the first time in his life. He was already doing something stupid that could possibly get him caught and why was he doing this? To get laid of course, at least that was the motive of what Gazz believed but fact is he sort of cared about her after all she was the reason he wasn't dead. Knowing the cops they probably had knocked her around a bit for helping him, it had been a pretty big risk for her to take him in.

Once Gazz got to the apartment building it wasn't hard for him to sneak inside, he managed to blend in with a couple of junkies going inside. He found the door to her apartment unlocked, normally in a neighborhood like East Holland you'd expect the door to have six locks on it, but there wouldn't be much need for it. Cheri was his sortie and people knew that, they had known who he ran with and most importantly they knew that you didn't try to do shit to someone he was giving it to. He still remembered when the time that Cheri's place had been in the process of getting robbed when they walked in. He had thrown one of the men throw the glass window and over the fire escape which caused his neck to break. He still remember how he had used the fire escape to run down to the street level and catch the second thief and deliver blow after blow before finally he made the bitch bite the curb. After that Cheri's place never got robbed and justly so, the thieves had gotten easy figuring he wasn't carrying a piece at the time.

Cheri's place was still fucked up a bit, the pillow cushions were torn up and the glass from the TV still littered the floor from when the cops most likely had driven a nightstick into it. Gazz continued walking into the apartment, he assumed Cheri was either in the bathroom or the bedroom since the door had been unlocked and even though no one would try shit to his girl's place she still never took the chance. Gazz stopped in shock as he saw a smg with a silencer at least 8 inches long sitting on an end table. Out of curiosity he picked the gun up, how the hell had Cheri gotten a gun with a silencer like this. A gun like that would cost thousands and no way had she afforded it. The bathroom door opened and a man with thick brown hair that was long in the back and dressed in a suite with a long black tie exited carrying a newspaper.

The man glanced on the gun nervously, as Gazz fingered the trigger. The man anxiously said, "You don't want to do that."

Gazz said, "Who the fuck are you, LPD?" 

The man talking a slit step sideways said, "I'm FIB, Gazz, why don't you put the gun down?"

Gazz said, "Why don't you shut the fuck up and tell me where Cheri is?"

The agent said, "Relax she's fine, look my partner is outside the best thing here is to turn yourself in. Kid you don't want to kill a fed. So just set the gun down." 

Gazz, "You think I'm fucking stupid, I set this down and you fucking put a bullet in my head. Now tell me where Cheri is or I'll take my time killing you."

The agent replied, "Probably giving it up to some of LCPD's finest." He tossed the newspaper at Gazz and made a dash for the couch. However the agent was to slow, Gazz allowed the newspaper to hit his shoulder and fall harmlessly to the floor as he fired the silenced smg. Small tings sounded as Gazz cut the agent down with over half a dozen bullets to the back.

Well he wasn't going to get any information from him and from the sounds of it Cheri was alive. He shouldn't have come to her door and gotten her involved; the pigs were holding her God knows where and with the feds involved while if he didn't find her soon they'd probably kill her. The only reason she was alive, and that was if the agent hadn't been fucking with him, was she was a chip they could use against him.

Gazz headed down the steps, he had to know if she was alive and the fucking ignorant bitch agent bleeding out in Cheri's apartment wasn't going to tell him much but the backup would. From what he knew there would probably be only one guy outside, these agents were here to kill him. They wouldn't have risked bringing to many people along.

It wasn't hard for him to spot the car, with the other agent in it. The agent, with short blond hair, had rested his head back as he slept. This was too easy, Gazz could have killed the fucker but he wanted answers, like where the fuck was Cheri and why the fuck were the FIB involved and trying to kill him? He got the LCPD but the FIB, he was in deeper shit that he had thought, if they were trying to kill him and not just jam him up.

Glass shattered over the pavement and into the agent's lap, before the agent was even fully awake Gazz had reached in grabbed the agent by the back of the head and bashed it against the steering wheel knocking him out instantly.

Gazz then pulled the agent out of the car; he couldn't exactly interrogate the fucker in the middle of the street. He'd have to take him somewhere and that was a problem. Hopefully Ryan had a stash house or lock up he could take him to. He dragged the agent to his car and stuffed his body into the trunk.

As Gazz got in the car and started to drive just to get out of the area he made a call.

Ryan answered the phone, "What! I'm fucking busy!"

Gazz said, "Homie I need a place to handle some business you got somewhere quite?"

Ryan "Fuck homie I'm busy making a sex sandwich couldn't this wait?"

Gazz said, "Hook me up homie and I can tell you about it later."

Ryan said, "Fine..I got a place in the meat quarter."

The phone went dead; Gazz knew he should have told Ryan that he was bringing a fed to his place. He knew a shit load of heat could go down but no way Ryan would help him out, he had warned him that he didn't kill cops and if he wouldn't put a cap in a pig's head no fucking way would he be down with what was going to happen to the fed.

Author's Notes: While that's the end of this chapter, not a ton of action but I'm happy overall with the amount. I have some ideas of what's going to go down with Mike not real sure if I should make him a bad guy or not right now I believe he could really go either way. Onto Frank Johnson, that character took a little while to develop I got my inspiration for him a little bit from the Truth, a little bit Frank Lucas(American Gangster) and Cyrus from the Warriors played a part creating him. I have a lot of stuff planned for the next chapter so stay tuned for that.


End file.
